Your Face is a Dinosaur
by thatsformetoknow
Summary: Kei comes home drunk one night from a party he would have rather not gone to and decides to go and sleep in Akiteru's room. Pretty much fluff until Kei finds he's actually kinda hard but Akiteru isn't willing to take advantage of Kei while he's drunk. Smut, yaoi, incest [Kei Tsukishima x Akiteru Tsukishima]
1. Chapter 1

Akiteru cracks an eye open blearily as a bright light streams into his room as he recognises his door being pushed open.

'Kei?' He asks through the darkness, watching a figure stumble into his bedroom and push the door closed forcefully.

'Nii-chan.' He hears his brother call as he comes towards the bed, stopping to pull off his shirt and trousers along the way.

'Kei.' Akiteru says, letting his voice guide Kei towards the bed and he pulls back the duvet to let Kei fall onto the bed next to him.

'Nii-chan…' Kei says softly and Akiteru can see Kei's faint outline in the darkness now.

'Have you any idea what time it is? I didn't realise it was a party when Okaasan said you'd be back late. How much did you drink?' He asks softly, laying a hand on Kei's arm finding him to be quite flushed.

He feels Kei shrug. 'Don't know, Aki.'

'Did you have a good time, at least?'

Kei shakes his head. 'No. Tadashi kept bringing me drinks and he seemed to be having fun so I stayed.'

Akiteru hums softly and lets Kei nuzzle into him. 'Any reason you decided to come sleep in my room?'

'Your room?'

'Mhm.'

'Thought you waited for me.'

'In your room?'

'Yeah.'

Akiteru laughs softly and presses a kiss to the top of Kei's head. 'I was asleep, sweetie.'

'Don't do that.'

'Do what?'

'Call me those.'

'Those what?' Akiteru asks with a teasing smile and he can see Kei scrunching up his face.

'Those that's. That you did. Said. Those. Don't.'

'I don't know what you mean, baby.' He says soothingly, rubbing a hand up and down Kei's arm.

'Teruuu.'

'Keiiii.'

Kei doesn't reply to this but Akiteru can tell from his breathing that he isn't yet asleep.

'You should have a drink.'

'No, Nii-chan. No more.' Kei whines softly and Akiteru laughs and removes Kei's glasses, sitting up and putting them on his bedside table and picking up his glass of water.

'Water?'

He helps line the glass up at Kei's lips and tilts the glass a little as Kei parts his lips.

'Better? You're not going to be sick, are you?'

Kei shakes his head. 'Nii-chan made it better.'

'Tell me if you start to feel sick, even if I'm asleep, okay?'

'Promise, Nii-channn.' Kei says, letting his forehead rest against Akiteru's cheek and Akiteru wraps an arm around his little brother, holding him close.

'I hope this isn't a regular thing while I'm at university.'

Kei groans. 'No. Not before.'

'First time drinking?'

Kei makes a sound of affirmation and Akiteru kisses his head softly. 'Just as well I'm here then, hm? You've got your big brother to take care of you while Okaasan and Otosan are away.'

'Don't leave again, Akiteru-nii.' Kei whines softly, his head resting heavily in the crook of Akiteru's neck.

'I have to Kei, I'm only back for two weeks and then I have to return to University.'

'No, won't let you. Need Nii-chan here. With me.'

'I know, Kei.'

'Stay with me, Nii-chan.'

'Okay, Kei. I'll stay with you.' Akiteru says softly with a hum and threads his fingers through Kei's curled hair.

'That's good. Aki-nii stays with Kei.'

'Aki-nii stays with Kei.'

Kei's breathing evens out after that, Kei seemingly have fallen into a light sleep but Akiteru finds himself unable to find the same solace, he lays in the darkness, cradling his brothers body against his own and staring up into the darkness of his room.

He wishes that he could stay with Kei, stay at home. He's missed his family since moving away to University and while he has plenty friends, he has missed the company of Kei.

They've mended their relationship and for that Akiteru is thankful; after what happened when Kei was still young, Akiteru had feared he would never earn Kei's trust or friendship again but thank God they are close brothers again. Close enough for Kei to drunkenly wonder into Akiteru's bedroom and fall asleep in his arms, it seems.

Akiteru lets out a breath of amusement and finds the corners of his lips curling into a smile as he continues to stroke Kei's hair softly.

Akiteru finds his eyes closed and breathing slow when Kei moves again and he grimaces; he had been so close to finding sleep.

'Teru-nii.' Kei's sleepy voice mumbles and he feels Kei shift against him.

'Kei, baby?' Akiteru asks softly, pressing his hand against Kei's forehead and finding him incredibly warm. 'Are you okay? Want some water?'

'Nii-chan…' He mumbles and shifts against him once more and Akiteru tenses as he hears Kei whine and laboured breath on his neck.

'Are you awake, Kei?'

'Awake, Kei.' Kei repeats softly, and presses his body against Akiteru's.

'You're Kei, silly.' Akiteru says lightly, still unmoving and calculating Kei's movements.

'You're Akiteru, silly.' He says back, a lopsided grin on his face as his eyes open and their gazes meet.

'I know I'm Akiteru, do you know who you are?'

'I'm silly.' He says with a smile and laughs as Akiteru does.

'No, you're Kei.'

'You're Kei.'

'You're a dinosaur.'

'Your face is a dinosaur.' Kei counters, still moving softly against Akiteru's side.

'Youre life is a dinosaur.'

'I wish I was a dinosaur.'

'But then you'd be dead.'

'I wish Kageyama was a dinosaur.'

'Don't say mean things about your friends, Kei.'

Kei snorts. 'Friends. Sure.'

'Don't you have friends, Kei?'

'Yamaguchi.'

'And?'

'Akiteru.'

Akiteru laughs at that. 'You've never been the best people person.'

'I'm an Akiteru person.'

'Uh-huh. You should go back to sleep, Kei, it's around four in the morning and I'd have thought that after that little sleep you'd have sobered up a bit but apparently not.'

'Not.'

'Stop repeating things I say!'

'You say.'

'Kei.'

'Nii-chan.'

Akiteru decides to try and end the conversation there with Kei's conversational skills similar to that of a two year old.

'You're my big brother, Aki-nii.'

'Yes.'

'You said you'd take care of me.'

'Yes.' Akiteru swallows.

'Akiteru-nii… Please… I need you to take care of me.'

Akiteru lets out a breath and allows himself to register Kei's movements against his side when he'd previously ignored them in favour of attempt at a conversation.

'Kei, you should sleep.'

'I can't sleep like this, Teru.'

'You're drunk, you don't need me to help you with this.'

'I'm drunk, I know.' He admits with a slight whine. 'But I'm hard.'

'I know.' Akiteru whispers, biting his lip softly.

'Please, Nii-chan.'

'No, sweetheart, I can't.'

'I'm so hard though, Aki-nii.'

'I know, baby.' He says soothingly, rubbing a hand up and down Kei's arm.

'I need-' He whimpers. 'I need to cum, Aki-nii.'

'It's okay, baby, you can.' He finds himself saying, rubbing Kei's arm soothingly with one hand and the other threading through his hair.

'I can't- I'm not close enough-' He groans softly.

'Just keep doing that, Kei, you'll cum.'

'No… It's too… I want…' He whimpers incoherently.

'What do you want, baby?' Akiteru asks soothingly.

'You to fuck me.'

Akiteru feels his breath hitch in his throat. 'No, sweetie, I can't do that.'

'Why not? Please, Nii-chan.'

'Because you're drunk, Kei, and you don't really know what you're saying. You don't really want me to fuck you; I'm your brother.'

'You're supposed to help me, Akiteru. You're supposed to take care of me.' He says, desperately rutting against Akiteru's side.

Akiteru sits up and pulls Kei's boxers down, dropping down at the side of the bed onto the floor.

'Better?' He asks, taking Kei's hand in his own and placing it onto Kei's dripping cock. 'There you go, baby.' He sooths, watching as Kei attempts to get himself off.

'Akiteru… I want you to fuck me, please.'

Akiteru swallows. 'No, Kei. I won't fuck you. Not tonight.' He presses a kiss to the side of Kei's forehead and Kei whimpers.

'I need you.'

'You're okay, Kei. You can cum, you're alright.'

Kei shakes his head. 'I want…'

'I know, Kei. I know. Not right now though, okay? Not tonight, baby.'

He whimpers softly. 'I need more, it's not enough.'

Akiteru takes Kei's other hand and wraps his lips around Kei's index and middle finger. He suckles on them, swirling his tongue around them and then takes them out, before positioning them at Kei's entrance.

'This okay for you?' Akiteru asks.

'Please.' Kei whines and thrusts them in, not needing Akiteru's assistance for that and Akiteru sits back, watching as he manages to thrust the two fingers in and out of him, his other hand working on his cock.

'You look so pretty like that, Kei.' Akiteru whispers. 'You look so good.'

'Ah—Aki—Ahh-' Kei cries, head thrown back and loud sighs leaving his lips.

'Does it feel good, Kei? Do your fingers feel good?'

Kei nods. 'So good, Aki-nii. Feels good.'

'That's good, Kei, you going to cum?' He asks, watching as Kei's back arches off of the mattress and he moans loudly.

'Yeah, close.' He moans, hands working faster and Akiteru finds himself palming himself through his boxers, not having realised until now quite how painfully hard he has become.

'Cum, Kei, cum for Nii-chan.'

'Nii-chan!' Kei cries as he cums, white ribbons spurting out of his pulsing cock and coating his stomach and he lays there panting, hair plastered to his forehead in sweat and Akiteru has barely realised that his hand is now inside his boxers and he is furiously jerking himself off.

'You look so pretty, baby, so sexy with your cum on you like that. You're all pink and flushed and shaking, you look so good.'

'I want to look good for you, Aki-nii.'

'You do, you look so good for me.'

Kei sits up and pulls Akiteru's boxers down, depositing them by his own and he darts his tongue out to taste the precum oozing from the tip of Akiteru's cock.

'No, Kei…' He groans softly.

'Want to make you feel good, Nii-chan.' He says, looking up at him through thick lashes as he darts his tongue out again and wraps his lips around the head.

'Fuck… Kei… You can't…' He moans as Kei's tongue circles the head of his dick, and he can feel the precum leaking into his little brothers mouth.

'No…' He moans again, a hand finding it's way into Kei's hair and he's now subconsciously keeping Kei in place.

Kei sucks down the shaft and Akiteru groans loudly, thrusting a little into Kei's mouth and he's muttering 'no' over again under his breath between moans.

'Is it good, Nii-chan?' Kei asks as he pulls off, and Akiteru nearly cums just from the sight of Kei looking up at him through heavily lidded eyes, a string of saliva connecting his lips to his cock and precum coating his bottom lip, dripping down his chin and he attatches his lips back again around Akiteru's cock.

'No, Kei, no.' He moans. 'You shouldn't… You're drunk… Ah…'

Kei isn't stopping though, its as if Akiteru's words are only spurring him on and Akiteru is a panting mess as he's trying to push Kei off and pull him further down around his dick at the same time.

'Fuck… Kei, I'm going to cum, you need to-'

Kei doesn't listen, only taking more of Akiteru into his mouth and then Akiteru is groaning loudly and shooting cum down Kei's throat, and Kei is swallowing it and then he pulls off and looks up at his brother, cum dripping down his chin and onto his chest.

'Fuck, Kei, why did you do that?' He breathes, letting Kei snuggle back against his chest.

'Wanted to make Nii-chan feel good.'

'That's going to be a little more difficult to talk about in the morning, you know.' Akiteru sighs, holding Kei close and closing his eyes.

'Love you, Nii-chan.' Kei yawns, either choosing to ignore his comment, or forgetting he'd even said it as he lets himself fall asleep and despite himself, Akiteru is not soon after.

* * *

 **i should be sleeping not writing this sin**

 **im thinking about doing a morning after sequel ch which may or may not include some smut ;) depends idk**

 **comments are greatly appreciatedddd :D**


	2. Chapter 2

It's far too early when Akiteru wakes up, and he lays still with his eyes closed for the longest time before he can even bring himself to open his eyes, just breathing in and out and listening to the shallow breathing of Kei as he is curled still to his side.

He wants to get up out of the bed and run as far away as he possibly can, away from his baby brother who incidentally is still naked against him (and so is he), because Kei has an excuse. Kei was drunk, Akiteru was not. He may have said 'no' but he still let Kei suck him off, still came down his throat.

He grimaces and prays to all God's that he doesn't believe in that Kei doesn't hate him. He couldn't deal with having Kei hate him again and this time it might not be so fixable.

He hears a quiet groan and he freezes as Kei moves softly and Akiteru opens his eyes to find Kei yawning and blinking softly.

'Morning, Kei.' He says softly. 'How are you feeling?'

'Like shit.' Kei says softly back with a short laugh. 'To be expected though.'

Akiteru nods. 'Water?'

'Please.'

Akiteru reaches across to get Kei what is left of the water on his bedside table and Kei drinks it quickly, a little of it spilling down his chin and Akiteru tries not to bite his lip and think about how Kei looked with his cum spilling down his chin.

'Kei, baby…'

'I wish you wouldn't do that.'

'Do what?'

'Call me those stupid little pet names.' His answer is drastically different from the night before and Akiteru smiles at the memory of Kei trying to coherently tell him what not to do.

'Sorry, sweetheart.' It doesn't sound sarcastic or condescending when he says it though, and that's why he keeps doing it; they genuinely are terms of endearment for Kei.

'Thank you, for last night.'

'For what?'

'Not, you know…'

'Taking advantage of you?'

Kei nods, not meeting his brother's eyes.

'I still feel awful though.'

'Why?'

'You sucked me off, Kei.'

'Was it that bad?' Kei laughs.

'That's the point though, I enjoyed it.' He grimaces and feels his cheeks heat.

Kei is silent for a minute. 'I still forced it on you.'

'You were drunk.'

'Fuck, I fingered myself in front of you.' He turns red and hides his face under the covers.

Akiteru laughs. 'And what a sight that was.'

'You liked it.' Kei quips back.

Akiteru hums thoughtfully. 'Hn. I wouldn't mind seeing it again.'

Kei brings his face up and looks at him, eyes wide. 'You'd watch me masturbating again?'

Akiteru shrugs. 'Yeah.'

Kei's tongue darts out to wet his lip and he doesn't know what to say.

'That doesn't sound very convincing.' Kei settles for and it's Akiteru's turn to widen his eyes at Kei.

'Are you flirting with me?'

'You just told me you'd like to watch me shove my fingers up my ass again and you're asking me if I'm flirting with you? I think we kind of crossed that line.'

'We shouldn't have. I shouldn't have let you do anything, I should have made you go and take a shower, I shouldn't have let you suck me off.'

'But you did.'

'I know.'

'Now what?'

'Now what indeed.' Akiteru says, eyebrows furrowed. 'Well, you don't hate me so that's a start.'

'Why would I hate you?'

'Technically, I did take advantage of your willingness.'

Kei shrugs. 'I can hardly hate you for something I did.'

'Would you like me to make us some breakfast? I can get you some painkillers if your head is hurting.' Akiteru asks, sitting up in preparation to get out of bed.

'Would you like me to kiss you?' Kei says softly, completely ignoring everything that Akiteru had just offered.

'What?' Akiteru says, head turning towards Kei, eyes wide and lips parted in surprise.

'Honestly, all that stuff we did and I didn't even kiss you.' Kei says, like that is the next logical thing to do here.

Kei is sober now.

'Well?' Kei asks, and honestly he seems rather disinterested. At least he's back to his usual self, even if he does have a bit of a hangover.

'Kei.'

'Yes?'

'You were drunk. That's our excuse. That is how we are justifying what happened.'

'Yes.'

'You are not drunk anymore. What's the excuse going to be for kissing your brother?'

'I want to?'

Akiteru doesn't quite know what to say but he doesn't have to because Kei is sitting up to and he has an arm around his neck and he's pulling him in closer and Akiteru can't breathe because Kei is coming closer and closer and then he can feel Kei's warm lips on his own, just pressing softly.

And then they're moving, moving gently and tentatively against Akiteru's and Akiteru is pretty sure he just moaned softly but he can't be sure because he can't think and he can't breathe.

This feels more intimate than anything from last night.

Kei's lips are parted and Akiteru has found some pattern of breathing now, managing to get oxygen to his starved brain as he flicks his tongue softly against Kei's bottom lip and Kei moans appreciatively and Christ, (asides from when he's drunk) Kei is the last person Akiteru would have taken to be loud in bed.

Kei is moving now, never letting their lips part properly but he's somehow managed to sit on Akiteru's lap, straddling his lap and he's twisting one hand into Akiteru's hair and Akiteru is suddenly very aware of the fact that they are both very naked.

And apparently both very horny.

'You can, you know.' Kei says softly against Akiteru's lips and it takes him a moment to realise that Kei had even spoken.

'Can what?'

'What I said last night, and you wouldn't because I was drunk. But I'm not drunk anymore, Nii-chan.' There's a slight whine to the 'Nii-chan' and Akiteru swallows thickly, pulling away from Kei's lips and studying his face.

'Can what?' He asks again, not daring to even consider that Kei could be serious.

Kei grinds down on Akiteru's lap and Akiteru moans in surprise. 'Fuck me.' He whimpers, grinding down again and Akiteru can feel Kei's hard dick against his stomach and he reaches down to wrap a hand around it, watching Kei's face as his eyes flutter closed and he moans softly, lips pressed tightly together.

'Why, baby?' Akiteru asks, pressing a few soft kisses in succession along Kei's jaw line and Kei is moving his hips over Akiteru's' without hesitation now.

'Why not?' He whispers, head back, giving Akiteru more room to lick gently at his neck and he's moaning ever so softly, making the most beautiful sounds.

'Because we're brothers, Kei.' Akiteru reminds him, as though it would be possible for Kei to forget such a fact.

'I want you.' Kei says softly, grinding down harder all of a sudden and it makes Akiteru let out a loud moan but then the warmth of Kei's body over his crotch is gone as Kei moves to sit on his thighs and wraps a hand around Akiteru's hard cock and he groans softly.

'Want you inside me, Aki-nii.' He whines softly as he painfully slowly jerks his brother off.

He knows exactly how to make Akiteru fall to pieces, and how? Akiteru hasn't the faintest idea.

'Please, Onii-chan.' He wines again, speeding up his hand movements and letting his wrist flick with each movement and Akiteru groans softly.

'You haven't called me that since we were young.'

Kei shrugs and leans down to tease the tip of Akiteru's cock with his tongue.

'Fuck.' Akiteru hisses and stops himself from winding a hand into Kei's hair to keep him in place.

Kei sits up and sits back in Akiteru's lap, nipping at his ear lobe and his hot breath is making Akiteru shiver a little.

'Do you have any lube, Nii-chan?'

Akiteru shakes his head. 'I don't live here anymore, Kei.'

Kei kisses him softly and then stands up and walks out the door, completely naked and he can only hope to God that Kei knows where their parents went and that they won't be back until the evening or something.

He's back in a matter of moments, nearly empty lube bottle in hand and he settles himself on Akiteru's thighs again.

Akiteru takes the bottle and looks at it, his eyes flitting back to Kei who is slightly flushed.

'This is nearly empty, baby.'

'Yeah, I need to get some more.' He says, not looking up at Akiteru who pours a generous amount into his hands and coats it onto his dick. He tosses the empty bottle in the direction of his bin.

'You're not going to prepare me?' Kei asks with a smirk, kneeling up and hovering over Akiteru's lap, lining his cock up with his entrance.

'Well, judging from the emptiness of that bottle and the fact that my saliva did the trick for two fingers at once immediately last night, I'm going out on a limb to say you don't need it.'

Kei sinks down on to Akiteru's cock and they both moan loudly, Akiteru wraps an arm around Kei's waist, pulling him closer to him so that their foreheads are resting against each others.

'And would you look at that?' He whispers smugly, pecking Kei's lips. 'I was right.'

Kei's eyes are screwed shut and he's panting as he's letting his body adjust to Akiteru's cock inside him and he rolls his hips experimentally and cries out.

'You okay, baby?' Akiteru asks softly, rubbing his thumb in soothing circles against Kei's hip.

The harshness of Kei biting his lip is sure to draw blood as he nods. 'So big.' He whimpers and rolls his hips again, breathing out a moan.

'You ever had something this big inside of you before, Kei, sweetie?'

'N-no, Nii-chan. Aki-nii is so big.'

'It's not hurting is it?' He whispers, seriousness in his voice.

Kei shakes his head. 'So good, Aki-nii.'

'Is this your first time, Kei, baby?' Akiteru asks, stroking Kei's arm softly.

He nods. 'Mhm, Akiteru-nii is my first.' He pants, rolling his hips once more, and again.

'Getting used to it now?'

He nods and rolls his hips a few more times, breathily moaning.

'Think you can try fucking yourself on me?' Akiteru asks breathlessly as Kei lifts his hips, his cock almost slipping out of the tight heat all together and sinking back down.

Kei cries out and leans forward to rest his head in the crook of Akiteru's neck.

'Go as slow as you need to, baby.'

'Aki…nii…' Kei whimpers as he lifts up and sinks back down once more, Akiteru's cock hugely larger inside him than any amount of fingers he's fucked himself with before.

Kei has an arm wrapped around Akiteru, as if to keep himself close to him and grounded, as he attempts to fuck himself with Akiteru's cock a few more times, crying out into Akiteru's neck and it's taking all of Akiteru's self control not to start thrusting up into Kei; he needs to let him go as slowly as he wants.

'Fuck me.' He whispers so softly that it's a wonder that Akiteru hears him but he does and lifts his hips to meet Kei as he pushes Akiteru's dick back into him and he moans loudly at the contact.

'More.' He whimpers as Akiteru starts to buck up into Kei's movements and there isn't really a cease between Kei's moans anymore, his mouth is open against Akiteru's shoulder and he's pretty sure Kei's saliva is dripping down his bare arm, not that he minds.

Kei stops suddenly, sitting up away from the heat of Akiteru's body and he clambers off of his lap, his hole clenching at the loss.

Panting heavily, he lays down and looks to Akiteru. 'I'm so tired, please just fuck me.'

Akiteru doesn't need to be told twice. He thrust slowly back into Kei and listens to Kei's grateful moan as he thrusts in and out softly, letting Kei experience the continuous thrusting rather than one every few seconds.

'Fuck, fuck, fuck!' Kei cries as Akiteru speeds up the thrusts and his eyes are screwed so tightly closed and mouth parted into almost a perfect 'o' shape and the most beautiful cries and moans are spilling from his swollen lips.

'Aki…Teru…' He moans, hips involuntarily bucking towards Akiteru's thrusts. 'Touch me, Nii-chan.'

Akiteru's hand goes to Kei's rock hard dick as precum leaks out onto his stomach and Kei's resolve is weakening as Akiteru can see tears forming at the corners of his eyes from the sheer pleasure of it all.

'Please, please, Nii-chan, please…' He pleads incoherently as he feels heat coil in his stomach and he's sent closer to the edge with each thrust from his brother.

'Nii-chan…' He whimpers, hands wildly grasping and twisting the sheet so harshly that it's come un-tucked at the corners.

'Come on, Kei.' Akiteru chokes out, wondering how either of them have held on for so long. 'Cum for me, baby, cum.'

He does. With a loud cry that quickly morphs into a series of desperate whimpers and cries he cums, streams of cum shooting out over his stomach and his hips are still moving softly as he rides out his orgasm.

His walls clenching around him send Akiteru over the edge too and he cums into Kei, filling him up with cum and he doesn't pull out immediately, collapsing onto his little brother and pressing a kiss to whatever bit of skin is closest (his shoulder).

They're both panting heavily and gasping for air for minutes after they finish, and when Akiteru finally pulls his softened cock out of Kei, he can feel cum trickling out of his hole and onto the bed sheets.

Neither of them quite know what to say to the other, so Akiteru rolls over and pulls Kei into his arms and they lay there for the longest time, just breathing and eyes closed but unsleeping.

'Kei?' Akiteru croaks, in desperate need of a drink.

'Hm?' Kei replies, looking up at him.

'What do we do now?'

Kei shrugs.

'Kei.'

'Yes?'

'We just had sex.'

Kei snorts. 'Really? I hadn't realised.'

'We're brothers.'

' _No!_ ' Kei gasps in mock shock.

'Kei, I'm trying to be serious here. What do we do now?'

Kei simply leans up to press his lips to Akiteru's. 'I don't know, Akiteru.' Kei replies, seriousness in his voice.

'Things can't go back to how they were before.'

'I'm not sure I want them to.' Kei replies, offering a small smile and Akiteru kisses him.

'Me neither.'

* * *

 **Ayy all done :3 hope you enjoyed this as much as i did aha**

 **What do you do on days youre home sick from school? Write complete and utter s i n**

 **Comments are greatly appreciated as always, guys**


	3. Chapter 3

hello friends, i just wanted to say

ive been thinking about making this into a longer chapter fic... would anyone be interested if i did?

because id had a few more ideas for akiteru and kei smuts but kind of in the same universe following on from this so they could tie in and i wanted to kind of explore the problems theyd face, ya know being brothers and all

thoughts?


End file.
